


The Morning After

by christallic



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christallic/pseuds/christallic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wake up together and Parker tries to get ready for class. This plays in an au where Parker isn't married / or she just got divorced ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together! They have great chemistry and I just really like their dynamic! c:
> 
> English is not my first language so pardon if there are typos :)
> 
> Just a little something for all the Pastina shippers out there, enjoy! c:

A sunray peeks through the curtain, tickling Parker's face. She lies on her side while she can feel the warmth on her cheeks, slowly waking up. A big yawn escapes her lips as she tries to put together what happened the night before. Her mind is still half asleep so she doesn't know where she is. Careful peeking through her eyes to take in a few surroundings, it's still a little blurry. But before she can put everything together her alarm goes off.

She shifts, reaching for her phone. She is about to shut it down when she hears a broken voice more annoyed than ever coming from behind her.

"Turn it off!"

Kristina covers her ear with her hand to fight back the noise that leaves an uncomfortable pressure on her temple.

A few memories appear in the back of Parker's head. She remembers inviting Kristina over to drink alcohol in the middle of the week. That was probably not the best idea she had.

When the noise finally ebbs away, Parker can hear a mumble behind her.

"Just five more minutes ..." It's barely even a whisper.

Parker turns her head around to look at the sleeping beauty behind her. She wanted to tell Kristina to get her lazy ass out of bed but one look at Kristina changes her mind.

She sees Kristina falling back to sleep right in front of her eyes, snuggling closer to her back, putting her hand around Parker's stomach and starting to snore.

But it was actually kind of cute and to be honest it made Parker happy, smiling to herself. With Kristina around her she certainly feels like home. 'It really is cozy and warm', Parker thinks.

"Five minutes." She agrees.

Turning back around and taking Kristina's hand into her own. Kristina's grip tightens and she presses her body closer against Parker's back. Parker can clearly hear the brunette breathe against the back of her neck. A smile spreading on her face, she enjoys this more than she probably should. But that doesn't matter now because she allows herself to have these five more minutes with Kristina holding her tight.

Five minutes go by faster than intended but the Professor has to get up. She takes Kristina's hand and places it gently behind her to get out of bed. Instantly she can hear a growl from her.

"No, come back! It's cold without you ..."

Her eyes are still closed and she rests her hand where Parker was lying just a few seconds ago. The warmth of the sheets give her a little comfort.

"I can't." She pauses "And you have to get up too."

Parker starts to walk around looking for her clothes. Her grumpy student doesn't really want to get up though.

"It's like 5 in the morning ..."

Parker chuckles with a smile, while shaking her head slightly.

"No, it's not. It's 9 already."

Kristina presses her head into the pillow, smelling the perfume Parker left on the surface. Her heart beat quickens just slightly. Parker can barely hear what she says as she sighs into the pillow.

"Whatever ..."

Parker is still walking around looking for her things, making little noises here and there, focusing on the task at hand. Kristina's curiosity takes over and she turns her head in Parker's direction, peeking one eye open to watch her.

After seeing her professor in only a big T-shirt looking through the chaos they left behind the night before, she immediately opens her other eye too. Kristina is just staring longingly at Parker trying to find her clothes. She can't take her eyes off Parker, watching her closely from the bed. 'She really is nice to look at' Kristina thinks, 'especially her back', letting her mind wander a little bit, licking her bottom lip.

"What a mess. I can't find my clothes ... " Parker whispers to herself.

"Kristina do you see them anywhere?" Her voice gets louder, making sure Kristina is able to hear her. She doesn't stop looking though.

Silence and no reply.

"Kristina are you even listening?" She asks a little concerned.

After getting nothing in return Parker turns around to look straight at Kristina. A smile is growing on her face when she catches her looking all dreamy up at her.

Kristina realizes she got caught and shakes her head slightly.

"Hm, did you say something?"

She tries to focus on Parker's eyes, even though she wants to let her eyes travel down her body.

"Doesn't matter, you don't seem to listen." Parker replies jokingly.

"I'm sorry. I was just ..." She pauses "... enjoying the view, you know."

Parker presses her lips together, trying to hide a smile. While a chuckle leaves Kristina's mouth, her cheeks turn rosy.

"My view isn't bad either." She returns charmingly.

Kristina pulls the blanket up to her face when she replies.

"Stop, you are making me blush."

The smile on Parker's face fades and she gets serious all of a sudden.

"You really do look beautiful." She sounds convinced.

Parker can't believe she's able to look at another human being this stunning. Since the moment she first layed eyes on her, she was captured. And everytime she let's herself drift off a little, she remembers this moment as if it was yesterday. The feeling she had. This lightness inside of her. It made her feel so at ease.

"Say that again." Kristina demands, dark brown eyes staring back at her.

These words sound too sweet coming out of Parker's mouth.

"You. Look. Beautiful." She says every word with a strong undertone in her voice, putting meaning behind them.

"I love your husky voice in the morning. It suits you well." Kristina can't help her dreamy eyes, her feelings for Parker just seem to show.

The dark blonde raises an eyebrow.

"You should spend more mornings with me then."

"Is that an offer, professor Forsyth?" They keep eye contact.

"Yeah, I would love to wake up to your beautiful face every morning."

"That sounds lovely."

Kristina can't help the smile dancing on her lips. She hasn't been this happy for a long time. And all thanks to Parker.

Parker shakes her head, remembering why she got up in the first place.

"Well we can talk about that another time. I have to get ready, I have class in an hour."

She turns back around and looks for her clothes. Mostly because she would totally fall for Kristina's  
puppy eyes. Without looking she just knows she would get that look from her.

"How about you call in sick and we spend all day in bed?"

She says trying to convince Parker to stay. Her voice is a combination of sexy and flirty.

Parker stops, a long breath escapes her lips as she looks up at the ceiling.

"That sounds perfect" She does mean it.

Parker turns around to look at Kristina again.

"But ...."

She stops when she realizes that Kristina is right in front of her now. She didn't even hear her get up.

The brunette gets closer and Parker catches her breath looking down at her. Kristina smirks up at her, biting her bottom lip. The tension between them grows when Kristina's hands find their way to grip Parker's hips, pulling her closer as she tilts her head to kiss Parker's neck. Starting at her collarbone and going up. The professor bites her lip to surpress a moan. A few moments go by and Kristina's left hand travels up to Parker's neck to keep it steady.

"Kristina." She sighs.

"You can't seduce me, I'm your professor." She whispers in the air, a little out of breath.

Parker's student breathes against her neck, her lips never leaving her skin while she is whispering:

"Well, to be clear. I'm not trying to seduce my professor. I'm trying to seduce _you_."

She gently bites into her skin, a moan leaves Parker's lips. Kristina knows she got her right where she wants her now, so she stops and tilts her head back to look at Parker. Her cheeks flush when she sees her dark brown eyes and this smirk. It looks way to sexy to be innocent.

Kristina's eyes focus on Parker when she moves her left hand down to Parker's shoulder and further down her arm to take her hand. She slowly turns around with a big grin on her face, gently pulling Parker towards the bed. She sits down on the bedside, still holding onto Parker's hand.

She looks up at brown eyes and keeps eye contact when she pulls Parker's hand to her lips to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. A smile is dancing on the corners of Parker's mouth and she can't help the heat spreading inside her chest. Nothing but love inside her eyes. A sparkle of tenderness.

"I want you." She is too afraid to say 'I love you' yet, even though she would mean it.

Parker kisses Kristina before she can say anything in return. Gently pressing her body down onto the bed climbing on top of her.

They didn't leave the bed that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! c:


End file.
